


running sap

by the_churchyard_cat (DragonHawthorn)



Series: we'll sneak in through the air ducts (vent poems) [3]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Free Verse, Gen, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-29
Updated: 2019-01-29
Packaged: 2019-10-19 07:38:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 97
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17597084
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DragonHawthorn/pseuds/the_churchyard_cat
Summary: sometimes it feels like my veins are running sap





	running sap

Sometimes I feel like my veins are running sap  
Like I played with during lunchtime as a child  
Sticking twigs together best I could  
A tiny toy factory  
My workbench, a U-shaped stump below  
My tools, the blood and bones of the tree above  
My fingers, sticky and dry with frustration when it wouldn't stay  
My tongue, covered in the bitter taste next time a finger found its way to my mouth

Now my face feels sticky with sleeplessness  
My arms itchy from the too-dry air  
My eyes, prickling with overwhelming something  
My stomach, tight with shame


End file.
